halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcturus
Arcturus is a UNSC 'Fortress World', being a major military production, training and forming point, as well as command centre of FLEETCOM Sector 3 and a vital lynch pin in the Hadre-Karida Plan. Following the fall of Reach, Arcturus has been geared towards support of the military-industrial complex. Chronology, Composition and Structure Arcturus is an old world, much older than Earth, a 5.3 billion years old. Scientists theorise that when it first formed, it was a relatively lifeless and inactive rock, given its then supreme distance from its star, Arcturus Major. While it has seen several impacts from a number of foreign bodies, including an object large enough to expel enough material to create a satellite. However, it remained geologically inactive, and had no signs of evolution. This changed when Arcturus began growth into an orange giant. Several closer satellites were entirely destroyed, and Arcturus was put under a variety of extreme changes, including high temperatures caused by the expanding sun, and high levels of tectonic activity, caused by the increased gravitational forces. By the time it settled, Arcturus has become geologically active, had an atmosphere generated by volcanic activity and had the beginnings of life. Life on Arcturus evolved at a meteoric rate, with multi-celled organisms evolving extremely quickly, and Earth-comparable life emerging millions of years earlier. Unlike Earth, there have been few devastating extinction events, allowing unimpeded evolution. Arcturus is slightly larger that Earth, but with similar gravitational pull due to the lighter core, and has similar atmospheric pressure and components, which has been aided by terraforming to have near perfect conditions for humans to live comfortably. The core of the planet is primarily iron (60%) and nickel, but contains large amounts of light metals, owing to the light weight of the core. The inner core and outer core spin exceedingly fast, generating a high strength magnetic field that holds the larger than average planet together. The outer core, like earth, is liquid, and generates the majority of the magnetosphere. The mantle is relatively stable, compared to other worlds, with most tectonic plate shifting occurring in the 'red triangle', a triangular area in the western hemisphere, where tectonic plates collide, with infrequent volcanic activity and earthquakes. While a dangerous area to live, it creates extremely fertile soil ideal for raising crops. The crust is mainly constructed from iron silicates, much like Earth, and has high numbers of rare earth and heavy metals. The richness of rare minerals makes it ideal for mining, and this provides one of its largest exports, also allowing for domestic manufacturing. Satellites Arcturus has three satellites, named for bears. Iorek, named for the panserbjørn in the Dark Materials book series, is the largest of the three. Geared towards military support, Iorek's low gravity allow for large ships to easily land to rearm, refuel and repair. Vast dockyards allow dozens of ships to land at once for repair. It also houses the largest Office Candidate School in the sector, and several reinforced bases, all supported by gravitational plating to give it Earth-like gravity. Iorek also houses a large number of weapon installations, including mass drivers and missile silos, allowing it to fire against targets attempting to attack Arcturus, as it did during the Great War. Iorek is otherwise lifeless and barren, with a pale blue visage, created by alumina derived cobalt salts, occurring naturally. Baloo is the smaller of the three moons, and is believed to be a captured meteorite, due to lack of uniform size and shape. It is a deep green colour, caused by unusual mixes of elements on its surface, and has little value, housing no installations. Wojtek is the last moon, and the furthest away. Orbiting in an elliptical pattern, its yearly approach signals the 'storm season', where volatile storms lash the equator. Wojtek is a grey colour and is believed to be made mostly of accreted material from a collision with Arcturus. Wojtek is geological unstable, with each storm season tearing apart its surface, making permanent installations near impossible. The only installation is Selene station, a long range sensor station, capable of scanning deep into the system, which is naturally defended by a lava lake generated by pressure. As well as this, Arcturus has a number of artificial satellites, such as corporation owned communication and land viewing satellites, as well as several orbital tethers, skyhooks and stations, the biggest of which is Kodiak station, a large military installation that houses Fleet Command Arcturus and provides military uplift, as well as rearmament, repair and refuelling for warships. There are also numerous corporation owned shipyards and other military installation, including a network of 45 orbital weapon stations, capable of fending off heavy attacks by enemy fleets. Ecosystem Arcturus has a hardy ecosystem, where all life has adapted to survive the rough storm season. Those that have evolved can survive rapidly changing climates, and survive on a variety of foods. The flora of Arcturus is comparable to that of conifers and ferns of earth, growing in vast tracks of forests that cover plains, mountains and valleys. These plants are green year round, survive on little sunlight and resistant to floods. There are no grass analogues, except those that are introduced, and few analogues to flowers, being far to delicate to survive year round. Those few flowering plants flower in every season aside the storm season. Introduced plants are limited to grass and flowers, mostly in residential zones and crops imported from earth, usually engineered to be exceedingly hardy to survive year round, or harvested before the storm season. Out at sea, there is hardened coral like colony species, and large kelp forests close to shore. The fauna of Arcturus is almost universally large, hardy and omnivorous, ideal for surviving the difficult storm season. Due to the quickly changing temperature, weather and food resources, they have to be extremely resourceful and adaptable. While there are a few predatory, strictly carnivorous creatures, and a few strictly herbivorous creatures, the majority of species are omnivorous, being capable of surviving on a wide assortment of vegetation, and prey on other animals, or feed on carrion. Most of the year is spent eating enough food to survive the storm season intact. Bird species are usually divided into high speed birds of prey, that feed on both living prey and carrion, that hibernate the winter months, or migrating birds, that flee to the opposite side of the planet to evade storm season. Out at sea, life usually consists of large migrating fish-like species, that feed upon the naturally occurring kelp and algae. There are also smaller fish that exist in shoals, parasitic fish that exist by cleaning the larger fish of infestations and eating scraps they leave, and long, pike like predatory fish. There are also bottom feeding creatures that eat the remains of those that float to the bottom. There are also amphibious reptiles at home in both the sea and on the land, that hunt other fish, and small land mammals, until they bury themselves and hibernate for the storm season. The insect life of Arcturus is almost entirely colonial and airborne, and usually pollinates, but a few insect races thrive by feeding on others. Come the storm season, these insect hives either batten down the hatches, or simply die out except for the queen, who hibernates and starts a new hive when the storms have passed. One curious element of the ecosystem is the Arcturus Wolf. Arcturus Wolves are descended from common dogs abandoned on the colony in the 2300s and have since 'devolved', though that term is not entirely accurate. Over time the common dogs interbred and survived on the harsh world and features akin to Earth Wolves began to re-emerge and gradually, a creature akin to the Wolf evolved. These 'Arcturus Wolves' are now an apex predator, living as a pack animal that hunt the wild Grand Horns, large, well defended and aggressive bovine like creatures. Arcturus Wolves are comparable in size, disposition and fearsomeness to the extinct Canis Dirus, also known as the Dire Wolf. Since recolonisation some have been domesticated and they can in fact be bred with common dogs. They have been employed by the UNSC as tracking dogs and have proved particularly useful in supporting forces in search and rescue, bomb searches, sentry work and close quarters. Climate The climate of Arcturus is incredibly varied, ranging across a variety of landscapes and unusual lands. The majority of Arcturus is made up of rugged landscapes, covered by coniferous forests. Its climate can be compared to northern Europe, or Northern US and Canada, with dry summers, cool springs and summers and then the brutal Storm Season. The climate is ideal for raising of hardy crops and cattle and is quite tolerable. The climate can vary massively though, with dry and arid regions and deserts close to the equator, tropical islands and large plains. During regular years, they have a cool and wet spring, warm and dry summers, cool and dry autumns, and wet, cold and usually snowy summers. The Storm Season is a bi-annual occurrence, when the moon Wotjek approaches Arcturus during its elliptical orbit. During this approach, it comes close to the planet, affecting the weather and seas. This Storm Season creates intense snow, rain, hail and thunder storms, gravitational disturbances, hurricanes and typhoons and tsunamis out to sea. During the month of its passing, the entire eastern or western hemisphere is virtually shut down, and those who live there are usually forced to live inside for weeks at a time. During the next year, it hits the next hemisphere, and has continued in such a pattern for millennia. Storm Seasons are simply a way of life, and while shocking to many new-comers and visitors to Arcturus, they are considered a part of life on Arcturus, and Arcturans jokingly count their lives in how many storm seasons they've lived through. Notable Locations Military Industry History While originally colonised as a 'first wave world', along with others like Reach, it was soon abandoned as a 'dead end'. The vast and unchartable gap between the Orion Arm and the Sagittarius Arm prevented any further colonisation from here and it was soon abadoned. However, with improvement to slipspace travel and navigation technology post Great War, Arcturus became a viable 'hopping point' for colonising these worlds. As a result, it was recolonised and became a major military zone for escorting the new wave colonists. Great War Due to its distance from Covenant territory, and indeed Human territory, it never saw any action. Remnant War During the Remnant uprising, the world became a major military zone and also home of Camp Sparta. From here, it used its position as a centre point of mineral mining and refinery to become a major production world and sent out legions of freshly trained and armed troops. Necros War During the Necros War, Arcturus continued its duty as a military staging area and continued to send troops to the front. It also acted as the staging area for Operation: REDEMPTION. However, even after the Gundark Pocket was relieved, Arcturus came under attack by the Necros fleet designated Devastator. Category:UEG Colonies